


muscles and flowers

by wreckedshoes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, MinWon - Freeform, Oneshot, florist!wonwoo, gymtrainer!mingyu, meanie, meanie couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreckedshoes/pseuds/wreckedshoes
Summary: a day in the life of florist wonwoo and fitness trainer mingyuorthe florist and fitness trainer au no one asked for but got it anyway





	muscles and flowers

It’s nine in the morning when Mingyu returns home from his morning jog. He opens the curtains, melting the morning sun shine through the living room before making his way towards the kitchen. “What should breakfast be today?” He hums to himself as he starts off by cracking some eggs on the frying pan.

In a few moments he feels a pair of thin arms wrap around his torso, and a head snuggling into his back. Mingyu smiles, not bothering to turn around. “Morning, princess.” He calls and receives a low hum in response. “Slept well?”

“It’s cold.” Wonwoo answers and Mingyu turns around, brushing the older’s black bangs out of his sleepy eyes. The younger leans in and pecks Wonwoo’s lips, which the latter gladly gives back.

“It’s summer, how could you possibly be cold?” Mingyu asks, pulling Wonwoo closer by his waist. He’s only wearing one of Mingyu’s shirts, held by two buttons, and he looks  _ so tempting _ at the moment that Mingyu has to bite his bottom lip down to hold back the urge of taking his boyfriend right there and now. “Why are you up so early? Would’ve expected you to sleep in after how many rounds we had last night?”

Wonwoo shoots his eyes open into a soft glare. “You’re so annoying.” He says and tries to walk away in annoyance only to be pulled back immediately by his tall boyfriend, back into those strong biceps of his. “Change your shirt, it’s all sweaty.” Wonwoo groans and Mingyu continues to laugh.

“I thought you liked seeing me in sleeveless shirts?” Mingyu teases into Wonwoo’s ear. “Remember yesterday when you were holding onto my arms and you were so turned-”

“Kim Mingyu, I swear to god if you don’t stop right now I’m going to stab those arms of yours.” Wonwoo warns and Mingyu steals a peck to the older’s cheek before loosening his hold (only slightly) and leaning back against the kitchen counter. 

Wonwoo huffs but still leans back onto Mingyu’s build, feeling his boyfriend’s thumb running circles on his hip bone. “Are you going to the gym later again?” Wonwoo asks, fingers trailing up Mingyu’s forearm and the latter hums, resting his cheek on top of Wonwoo’s hair. The older gives a soft laugh. “Seriously you work out too much. Just thinking about you working out makes me feel tired.” 

Mingyu chuckles into the side of Wonwoo’s neck, making the fox eyed man also giggle in the process. “Well I have to look good since I’m dating the one and only Jeon Wonwoo, right?” He jokes and Wonwoo turns to slap his chest (gently of course).

“I’m not that shallow.” Wonwoo pouts and Mingyu kisses that pout before smiling against the other’s lips.

“I know.” Mingyu says and his voice makes Wonwoo smile, hands going up to caress and squeeze Mingyu’s cheeks. They stay like that for a few moments, before Wonwoo starts smelling something unusual. 

“Is...something burning?” Wonwoo asks but Mingyu is still in his infatuated state, staring at Wonwoo like he’s dreaming. 

“Just my burning passion for you, babe.”

“Mingyu, the eggs are burning!”

“I love you too-wait, oh my god the eggs are burning!” They turn to see a small sized flame lighting up from the stove, burning the now obvious and inedible eggs.  

“Put out the fire, put out the fire!” Wonwoo jumps continuously in panic, backing away as his boyfriend tries to hold down the fire with a wet tablecloth. 

“I’m trying, I’m trying!” Mingyu smacks the fire with the cloth and Wonwoo quickly grabs a nearby water bottle and tosses it into the flame, finally putting it out. 

“You almost set our apartment on fire!” Wonwoo shouts.

“I’m sorry, I was distracted!”

“By what?!”

“By you!”

They shout at each other with the fondest smile on their lips and Mingyu pulls Wonwoo into another hug, laughing into each other’s faces. It was pretty funny, they’d admit. “So,” Wonwoo says against Mingyu’s lips, “what should we have for breakfast now?”

Mingyu chuckles, leaning in for a peck. “Cereal?” He says and Wonwoo smiles, leaning in as well to play with his boyfriend’s lower lip. 

“Sounds good.” Wonwoo answers but they stay in each other’s arms for a long time before Mingyu’s stomach growls and they finally part to start breakfast. The taller reaches for the bag of half eaten cereal and settle themselves down at the dining table. “When are you going to the gym later?” Wonwoo asks, scooping up a spoon full of cereal.

Mingyu nods with a mouthful, chewing quickly before answering, “Well, when are you going into the flower shop, usual time?” He asks and Wonwoo chuckles, bringing a napkin to wipe the single crumb stuck on Mingyu’s chin.

“Yeah well, since I sort of work there.” Wonwoo answers and Mingyu rolls his eyes playfully. They go back to eat in silence and at some point, Mingyu looks up to see a single drop of milk flowing down Wonwoo’s lips and chin.  _ Oh no, _ Mingyu gulps as he watches Wonwoo continue to eat his cereal,  _ not the right way. _

“You’re doing that on purpose, aren’t you.” Mingyu confronts and Wonwoo doesn’t seem surprised, only blinking at his boyfriend with a small (but definitely not shy) smile. 

“I have no idea what you mean,” Wonwoo sing songs, slowly tapping his spoon against his lips. He remains unfazed at Mingyu’s glare and Wonwoo takes this chance to slowly run his tongue across his lips, licking away the dripping milk and he sees Mingyu  _ shiver.  _ Wonwoo mentally smirks; he loves to win.

Mingyu hums in annoyance.  _ Two can play at this game _ , he thinks as he suddenly smirks at Wonwoo, and finally catching his foxy boyfriend off guard. “It’s a little hot in here, don’t you think?” Mingyu says and before Wonwoo could even register the words, the taller had already started to take off his shirt. Sleeveless Mingyu is bad enough, but shirtless Mingyu is worse.

Mingyu tosses his shirt away roughly before turning to Wonwoo who’s staring at him with the widest eyes he’s ever seen on him. “Much better,” Mingyu says, giving a stretch so that his abs and biceps are super prominent and Wonwoo has to turn away with a small huff of breath. 

“You are really shameless.” Wonwoo says and Mingyu mirrors his boyfriend’s expression from before, raising his eyebrow to feign innocence.

“I have no idea what you mean,” Mingyu repeats, eating another spoonful of cereal and it’s Wonwoo’s turn to roll his eyes. But he’s never one to give up so he continues his tactics and Mingyu does the same in retaliation. 

After a long silence and a long session of unwanted sexual tension, Wonwoo finishes up first to put his bowl away, walking in a way to make sure Mingyu has his eyes on his ass (which he does) as he stands, totally not flexing his legs together in the flirtatious way possible. 

Mingyu follows suit, pressing his front against Wonwoo’s back (particularly giving his boyfriend’s butt a little grind) as he stretches his arm over the older to place the bowl down into the sink. The position traps Wonwoo, unable to move away and Mingyu smirks and leans into Wonwoo’s ear to whisper. “I win.” He says but Wonwoo scoffs. 

“Not quite,” Wonwoo retaliates by slowly pressing his torso against Mingyu’s groin, earning a small moan coming from the younger. Wonwoo chuckles before checking the time. “Oh look, I have to open the shop soon.” He says and Mingyu reverts to a child, whining at his predicament. “Shush, you’re going to work out anyway,” He says, patting Mingyu’s chest before moving aside to head to their bedroom to get ready. “But maybe later when we get back…”

Mingyu’s invisible puppy ears perk up, meeting Wonwoo’s shy eyes and red cheeks before he enters their bedroom.

+++

“Ready to go?” Mingyu asks, his workout duffel bag in one hand and Wonwoo’s hand in his other. He watches as Wonwoo scans their apartment once more, double checking everything in his mind before nodding at the younger. 

They head out, locking their apartment before walking to the elevators. “What time are you coming home today?” Mingyu asks, leaning against the elevator wall after pressing the lobby button. He looks down at Wonwoo who has his shoulder against his chest and head on his shoulder. 

“Probably usual time.” Wonwoo answers. “You?” 

“Probably same.” 

They exit the elevator once they hit the lobby and Mingyu follows after Wonwoo, leaving the building together as Mingyu’s gym and Wonwoo’s flower shop are right across from each other (considering that’s how they first met but that’s a different story for another time). “Do we need to go grocery shopping today?” Mingyu asks on their way and Wonwoo ponders. He does this cute little pout thing whenever he’s thinking and Mingyu finds it so endearing.

“I don’t think so.” Wonwoo answers when they stop at a red light. “Oh wait, I think we need toiletries, like shampoo, paper, and soap.” He pauses before adding, “oh and some groceries like milk.” 

Mingyu hums and nods his head, engraving the list into his mind. “Can we buy snacks?” He asks with those puppy eyes and tiny pout and Wonwoo giggles.

“Mingyu, there’s  _ always _ room for snacks.” He says and Mingyu beams. God, how much he loves Wonwoo.

“Thanks, I’ll buy your favorites.” He says, peeking at Wonwoo’s not-so-subtle smile.

They walk for a couple of more minutes consisting of Mingyu trying to sneak kisses here and there and Wonwoo dodging each kiss until reaching his flower shop. Holding Wonwoo’s bag, Mingyu watches boyfriend swiping his keys to unlock the door. “Need help with setting up or anything?” Mingyu asks, handing the bag back and Wonwoo shakes his head smiling.

“Don’t want you breaking another one of my flower pots again.” Wonwoo says and Mingyu chuckles, leaning against the doorframe. Wonwoo smiles. “Shouldn’t you get to work?”

Mingyu rolls his eyes playfully. “I’m literally across the street.” He says, pointing his thumb back to his gym behind him as if to make a point. “Can’t I spent just a few more minutes with my princess?” He asks cutely and stuffs his hands in his pockets, leaning on the door frame as he looks down at Wonwoo. 

Wonwoo laughs, nose crinkles and all that Mingyu can’t take his eyes off of. “Go to work.” Wonwoo says, giving his boyfriend’s bicep a little squeeze before tiptoeing to peck his lips, which leads to another peck, then another peck, then another one. 

“I’ll see you at lunch?” Mingyu whispers against Wonwoo’s lips, who nods, smiling back. A final peck and a long kiss to the forehead later, Mingyu leaves for work, which you know literally across the street.

From the gym, Mingyu can still see Wonwoo through the windows, setting up his shop for the day. The scene always brings him back to the very first days he had noticed his boyfriend. He smiles when he sees Wonwoo talk to the plants; he’s so majestic.

“Morning,” Seungcheol says as he walks in with a yawn and tosses his bag onto the front counter. “Isn’t it too early to be staring at your boyfriend?” He teases and Mingyu scoffs.

“It’s never too early to stare at such beauty.” Mingyu answers and Seungcheol mimics a puking gesture. “Oh, like you don’t fawn over Jeonghan and Jisoo hyung at the coffee and music shop down the street.” 

“I-, you! I just-no! I’m going to go change!”

Mingyu chuckles and watches as the older man runs to the backroom. He turns back to the window where he sees Wonwoo watering the flowers outside. Their eyes meet and Mingyu smirks, giving his boyfriend a flirty wink and a flex of his biceps, causing Wonwoo to roll his eyes but nonetheless still smiles. Mingyu grins at his boyfriend’s response, staying near the window to check out the older. He’s wearing the pair of skinny jeans that makes his butt look so cute. 

There’s a sudden message ring from his phone and Mingyu pulls it out his pocket that reads,  _ “stop staring at my ass, you creep.”  _ He laughs and looks back up at Wonwoo who shakes his head before heading back into his shop.

Mingyu replies back,  _ “can’t help that your ass is so cute, princess.” _

+++

It’s lunchtime when Wonwoo enters the gym. He can never get used to the smell of the gym equipment, like it’s some sort of burning rubber running through his nostrils. He greets Seungcheol and passes him two cups of chocolate pudding (courtesy of Jeonghan and Jisoo down the street) and goes to find his boyfriend.

Mingyu’s at the mets, doing his daily pushups when Wonwoo notices him. He smiles and quietly creeps up on the taller and sits himself on Mingyu’s back.

“Why do you work out so much?”

Mingyu isn’t taken off guard, instead he does another lift as he smirks. “Because I want to look good for you, of course.” He says, listening to Wonwoo’s laugh. “You know, you really don’t weigh that much.” He comments and turns to look back at Wonwoo who only smiles at him. “If I do twenty push ups with you on my back, do I get a kiss?”

Wonwoo smirks and leans to whisper into his boyfriend’s ear. “You’ll get more than just a kiss.” He says, pressing his lips against Mingyu’s earlobe and suddenly Mingyu felt like he could do a thousand pushups at that moment. 

“Hey!” Seungcheol shouts from the front counter. “No doing the nasty in the gym!”

The couple laugh and Wonwoo hops off of Mingyu’s back as the latter stands up. “I’m just going to get cleaned up and then we’ll head out for lunch.” He says and Wonwoo nods, smiling as he leans up to press his lips against Mingyu’s before he heads to the changing room.

“Is Hansol in the shop?” Seungcheol asks Wonwoo when he walked back to the counter. Wonwoo nods, looking out to see the boy watering the plants, and then getting his ankles tangled by the vines, and then proceeding to tumble forward onto the floor. Seungcheol hums. “He seems sweet.”

“Hey, ready to go?” Mingyu pops up from behind, freshly dressed in a white tee that showed off his build. 

“Just a second.” Wonwoo replies. “Code Vernon.” The two walk over to the flower shop and Wonwoo clears his throat as he stares the boy on the floor.

Hansol stops moving and shifts his head up. “Oh, Mr. Wonwoo. Hi sir, I was just uh…” He pauses, “playing around with the plants! They like it when I pretend to be died.”

Wonwoo sighs. “Seriously, what am I going to do with you?” He jokes as he helps the boy out of the vines. Hansol laughs, jumping back onto his feet. “I’m going out for lunch. Just don’t set the shop on fire.”

Hansol salutes. “You got it, sir! Have fun with Mr. Sixpack, and please bring me back a sandwich!” He says as the couple exits the store.

Mingyu turns to Wonwoo. “Did he just call me Mr. Sixpack?” 

“Don’t ask.”

+++

“You know,” Mingyu starts to speak as he picks up one of the lilies. He was helping his boyfriend out in the shop, trying to wrap the flowers into delicate bouquets but they never turn out as pretty is Wonwoo’s.“You never told me what’s your favorite kind of flower.” 

Wonwoo pauses his wrapping and looks at Mingyu through his glasses frames. “Seriously? You’re asking a florist his favorite kind of flower?”

It sounded smarter in Mingyu’s head. “I mean...yeah?”

Wonwoo chuckles. “What’s your favorite kind of workout?”

“Okay, I get it, it’s impossible to choose.” Mingyu pouts and Wonwoo shakes his head as he returns to focus on the bouquets.

There’s a moment of silence until Mingyu hears, “Chrysanthemums.” He looks over at Wonwoo, who had said the name so gently on his lips as he doesn’t spare Mingyu a glance. 

“Why so?”

Another moment of silence. There’s a pink blush on Wonwoo’s cheeks and for a second Mingyu doesn’t even see it because his boyfriend had turned his face so quickly. “Because.” Wonwoo says and Mingyu raises a brow.

“Because?’

“Because,” Wonwoo repeats. “Because it’s the bouquet of flowers you bought for me on our first date.”

Pang. There goes Mingyu’s heart. By now they’re both a blushing mess, as if they had just confessed to each other the first time four years ago. “Oh my god, why would you say that,” Mingyu tries to calm down his burning cheeks and Wonwoo tries his best to hold back a smile. 

“Because you ask me what my favorite flower is!”

“That’s because I didn’t expect that kind of answer!”

“Well, you got it!”

“I know and now I’m feeling attacked!”

Wonwoo laughs into Mingyu’s chest, screaming in embarrassment as he buries himself more into his boyfriend. “Oh my god, stop laughing!” He shouts as Mingyu continues to laugh. “Whatever, I hate you anyway.”

Mingyu pecks Wonwoo’s temple. “Oh come on love, that was cute though.”

“Whatever!”

Mingyu chuckles as he returns to pick up another lily stem. “So I guess chrysanthemums are our official flowers huh? I like them too. I’d think they’d be perfect for our wedding or something.” As soon as those words escaped Mingyu’s lips, he froze in his spot and so did Wonwoo. They blink at each other and it takes a few seconds to process the words in Wonwoo’s mind.

“Our...what?” Wonwoo questions and Mingyu feels a large boulder stick in his throat. They never had touched on this topic before, so Mingyu wonders what was even going through his mind when he said those words.

“I- I mean,” Damn Mingyu and his clumsy mouth, “you know, like wedding like, uh, our wedding? Or maybe not?- No, that’s not what I meant, I don’t not want to marry you, I mean, I do, but not now? I don’t know, maybe soon? Shit, I’m just gonna go!” And just like that, the six foot man dashes out of the shop and to his own across the street. 

Seungcheol jumps and almost drops his bag of potato chips when Mingyu suddenly barges through the doors. “The fuck?!” 

“I’M AN IDIOT.”

“I KNOW, BUT WHY?”

+++

Wonwoo almost doesn’t realize it’s closing time when his mind has been occupied with something else. He’s still thinking about what Mingyu had said hours ago. They never spoke about marriage before, but of course there has been times when Wonwoo wondered how it would be like being married to Mingyu. Perhaps it be the same as they are at the moment, after all marriage is just a certificate, isn’t it?

Locking up his shop, Wonwoo bids a silent goodnight to his flowers as he crosses the street to the gym. Seungcheol had just finished cleaning up the equipment when he sees Wonwoo. “You’re acting weird too.” He says and Wonwoo blinks.

“Huh?’

“I can see it in your eyes. It’s the same with Mingyu. He’s been weird since he came back from your shop.”

“He told you everything, didn’t he?”

“He sure did.”

Wonwoo sighs. “Where is he?”

“Changing right now.” Seungcheol says as he throws the strap of his bag onto his shoulder. “Tell him I’m leaving first. Take care of him, yeah?”

Mingyu arrives just a few moments later and he startles when he sees Wonwoo by the entrance. The older rolls his eyes. “We do this every night, what are you so shocked for?” He says, pulling Mingyu by his collar in for a kiss. “Let’s go home.”

The walk is quiet, dreadfully quiet and Wonwoo doesn’t like it. When they arrive home, he finally says “You know, I wouldn’t mind chrysanthemums at our wedding.” Mingyu listens to the words and looks at Wonwoo, who’s broken into a smile. “And yeah, it might be too early to talk about this, but you know, it doesn’t hurt to think about it.”

Mingyu follows Wonwoo to their living room and he pulls Wonwoo into a hug. “I do want to marry you.” He says, smiling as he sways them in a mindless tune. 

Wonwoo chuckles. “Of course. I’m a great catch.” he says and Mingyu smiles as he kisses the older’s lips.

“You sure are.”

“And why wouldn’t I marry a man whose arms are as thick as yours?” Wonwoo adds in as he softly gives Mingyu’s bicep a pinch. “They do a lot more than just working out you know.”

Mingyu raises a brow. “Oh? And what else do these arms do for you?” He says and Wonwoo smiles. They bump their foreheads, noses rubbing against each other. Mingyu kisses Wonwoo softly, carding this fingers through his hair and rubbing circles on his hips. 

Wonwoo smiles into the kiss. “They always carry my heart.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, sorry for the long time away, i was stuck with classes but now I'm done!  
> also i would like to introduce wreckedshoes's first subunit, wreckedpetals that will focus on nct ships! it was a lot of thinking but i decided to keep them a little separate 
> 
> hopefully you guys enjoy this short fic, it's not much but I promise there will be a lot coming soon!
> 
> also i've finally opened up a twitter account   
> follow me here! [twitter](https://twitter.com/wreckedshoes)  
> and here for [wreckedpetals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreckedshoes/pseuds/wreckedpetals) with my very first nct fic with markhyuck!


End file.
